Star Spangled ED
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A patriotic EENE.


Star Spangled ED  
  
Note: In this EENE fanfic, our heroes get a little carried away with Double D's homemade pyrotechnics and almost end going to the moon ! Although they might not quite make it that far and land in a peach tree, it makes for quite the spectacle.  
  
"America...No other place like it."—Anonymous  
  
Chapter 1—Superhero Fireworks  
  
Ed, Eddy and Samuel had only a little bit of money to buy fireworks this year for the upcoming Forth of July celebration they had always held together as a community. But, money this year had been very tight. So buying even an "economy pack" was out of the question. However, they could smell something odd from Double D's workshop in his garage. "Whatcha workin' on Double D ?", Eddy inquired, looking over his shoulder. "Eddy, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that ?!", Double D shouted, making Eddy jump himself. Sam just shook his head left and right at Eddy's antics. He just enjoyed the thrill of startling someone when they weren't expecting it. "Ooo, what are these ?", Ed said, picking up one of the test 'rockets'. "Ed, please don't touch those...", Double D said, keeping his cool. Sam knew what Double D had up his sleeves. "Can't you see it, guys ? He's working on bottle rockets and such. These are his brand of superhero fireworks ! Wow, Double D...I never would've figured you knew anything about this sort of thing. You truly are a genius.", Sam said, his brown eyes lighting up with wonder. Double D's cheeks turned a light pink. "Oh, come now ! I didn't make these festive explosives overnight. I have been working tirelessly all week to see for certain that they work the way they should. Unfortunately, I haven't made all that much progress. This is harder than I expected it would be. But, I'm sure that I will perfect the combination in time and we'll be ready in time for the Fourth.", Double D said confidently, giving the 'thumbs up' sign. "Let us leave Double D to his work. We can find something else fun to do.", Ed said. "Yeah, like cooling off in the local pool !", Eddy offered. Sam smiled at them, and Double D... "Be cautious... Oh, what I am I saying ? I know you will tread lightly where fireworks are concerned. We'll be back later. See ya !", Sam said, cheerfully before following the others to the local park where the pool was located. Double D signed, rapidly, but jovially "Thank you" and "Later". Then, he returned to his precise and meticulous work. Not much longer and his specialized design would be ready for testing again.  
  
Chapter 2—Block Party  
  
Double D was pleased that his fireworks were completed in time for the traditional Fourth of July Celebration in Peach Creek. All of the kids had gathered round to see Double D's latest "works of art". Of course, Kevin was his usual sarcastic, cavalier self and acted like he was unimpressed. Double D called his friends near to help him start lighting the fireworks once it was dark enough to start the show. Then, they began lighting the fuses. One by one, each firework went high into the sky and caused an array of colors to appear. There were sounds of amazement and awe as the show continued. Kevin snorted snidely and muttered, "This whole block party gig is a bust ! I'm headed back home to my barbecue..."  
  
No one seemed to notice that Kevin had left since everyone was enjoying the food, refreshments and laughter together. The music was also great too. The kids were having a blast dancing to the music of the 80's and 90's. Even Rolf liked the music although it wasn't the traditional accordion music he adored. When the prelude had ended, the kids were chanting for more. They wanted to see the coup de grace, the mother of all fireworks. Double D had just the item to satisfy everyone. He called it the Magnum KO, which was an apropos title. Unfortunately, when he lit the fuse, his shirt got caught on the head of the rocket. "Get me off this contraption !", he yelled. But, as hard as the others tried, Double D was simply not budging once inch ! When they thought they had freed him from the clutches of the Magnum KO, they were propelled to the stratosphere. Even from that distance, they could hear all of the kids howling in laughter at them.  
  
Chapter 3—10 Point Landing  
  
Just before the rocket was ready to explode, the boys were able to release Double D's shirt from the head. The four of them plummeted, screaming in hopes that they would land on something soft. They weren't so fortunate, however. Their screams were cut short by the branches that almost knocked the wind out of them. The kids were still rolling in laughter when they heard the loud crack of limbs and the groaning of the four boys. Gingerly, the four of them climbed down from the peach tree and said in unison..."Stop laughing !" "I hope they're all right ! They could be injured...", Sadie said. She, Nazz, Rae and May were the only people that weren't laughing about their boyfriends' pain. "Man, I'm going to be feeling this in the morning...My arm is killing me.", Eddy said. "Ow, my head !", Ed said, slightly doubled over. The girls were right there by their side to help them and walked them home. "Next year, we're buying fireworks and staying as far away from them as possible !", Sam said, nursing a bruised shoulder. "You bet !", Ed said, grunting again. With the celebration over, the girls helped their boyfriends home and said their goodnights to them. "Heal quickly !", Sam said. "Get better soon, ok, sugar lump ?", May said, compassionately. The four of them blushed, kissed their dates goodnight and went to sleep for the night.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Even though the pain still existed after the fact of the Fourth of July spectacular, the four friends were able to get back together and enjoy the rest of the summer. Double D was convinced by his friends' assessment of his astute behavior. He had been coerced to place the books aside for a while, since summer would be over in a matter of a few weeks. He was a little reluctant at first, but he realized that his friends had a rational point. Besides, studying could wait for a bit. Being with his best friends was what really mattered. It would be good to relax and enjoy some food at the local drive-in restaurant. Their summer jobs kept them busy and earned them more money to spend on the finer things in life (like Jawbreakers). The trivial pain that they had felt was nothing, and they were thankful that they hadn't been injured worse. True, these wounds would heal, and they were always going to be together through the ups and downs of life...No matter what.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt June 26, 2003 


End file.
